Past and Future
by Agirlwhomakesadiffrence
Summary: After Kevin and Joe's accident, Nick can only turn to something which he know is wrong but what happens when he meets a girl during the process of it and she is the only one who can save him from this living hell ? Niley No last names used Legal
1. Prolouge

**Nick's POV **

It had been two years since Dad, Kevin and Joe was involved in a major accident. Dad was pronounced dead on the spot while Kevin and Joe was left in a coma and who knows when they are waking up. I was the only one left to hold the family together. I did not know how to handle the sudden pressure that came to me. It was just like yesterday, I am the baby boy of the family and now I am the man taking care of everyone. The Gray Brothers were disbanded because of Kevin and Joe's accident.

And the only thing I can turn to now… is sex.

I broke my promise to my father and God that I will not have sex before marriage but somehow I broke it. It is the only thing that took all my stress and pressure away. Little did I know my life would change until I met her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Nick's POV**

I nibble on her neck as she grabbed hold of my hands. I gently press my lips on hers as I can hear her moan a little. I made my way down to her collarbone as I sucked it. I could hear her breathing heavily. I slowly push myself into her as she gripped me tightly. I can see pain in her bright blue eyes.

I have been paying for sex since the accident and that is the only thing I can think of. I mean I can get any girl on the street to sleep with me, free but I did not want to recognize as Nick Gray so I got some special service to send girls to me whenever I called. Every single time those entire group of girls whom I have sex with just wants money and in fact they were not ashamed that they are doing this. To them it's just money, money, money. However, this time this girl is different.

I am still inside of her as I look down at her who is right under me. "Why are you doing this ?" I asked her randomly. It was awkward asking her this question in this position but I just ignore it. "You're breaking the rules and regulation," she said. She was right, we are not allowed to talk to each other during any session. "It's just I am curious," I said sincerely. "I don't think I have a choice," she said with almost tears coming out from her eyes.

"What do you mean you have no choice ?" I asked her she look up at me deeply and replied "How about you Nick Gray ? Is this your only choice ?" I looked at her guiltily. Yes, I have a choice yet I chose it this way. "Are you a virgin ?" I asked her she ignored my question and push me away slightly. I got what she mean and got out of her. "You are right ?" I asked raising my voice a little. "It does not concern you right," she said. "I just want to help," I mumbled sincerely. She gave a brief smile as she wrap the blanket over her and close her eyes. Seeing that she is tired, I did not push further and allow her to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning unlike any other day. I got dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and glance over to the girl still deeply asleep. I walk over to the bed and brush her hair off her face. She looks beautiful. I look at her arms with bruises on it. She must have been abused badly. I proceed downstairs and on my way down, I can already smell the freshly baked pancakes.

"Hey Honey, you wake up early this morning," my mother said as she turn behind to take a look who came into the kitchen. "Hey mom," I said guiltily. I know that someday she will know that I have already broken my promise but I felt so guilty, I did not want it to drag any longer. "I am sorry mum," I said looking down at my finger with my purity ring still on. My mother turns around looking confused. I took out my purity ring and put it on the kitchen counter. "I cannot wear this anymore," I said as I look up at her.

"Since when ?" She asked. "Since the accident," I replied. She closed her eyes. She must have been so disappointed with me. "And there is this girl right up stairs and I think she really needs help," I said to her. She looked at me then nodded her head.

I return to my room and slightly shook the girl awake. She open her eyes as I looked at her awkwardly. "Here change into this," I said passing her a t-shirt and shorts.

"Mum, I think you can go in" I said as I come out of the room. My mother smile at me and gave me a peck on my cheek before going in. My mother wants me to be outside the room so that the girl may be more comfortable but I could not help but being curious. I open the door slightly enough for me to hear their conversation.

"Hi my name is Denise Gray. I am Nick's mother. What's your name ?" My mother asked as the girl sit by the edge of my bed.

"Miley," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

**Nick's POV**

_Miley_

That is a beautiful name. It definitely suit her. I have to honestly admit that I Nick Gray never seen such a beautiful girl before.

"What's your age ?" My mother asked her. She looked nervous as she was playing with her fingers. "I am sixteen this year," she replied in a soft tone. "Sixteen, that's very young,. So would you mind sharing with me why you are doing this ?" my mother asked trying to be as sensitive as possible. "My dad is in their hands and they force me to do it if not they will kill him," she said whimpering a little. She is about to cry but is strong to hold back her tears. My mother nodded then assures her she will get her out of trouble.

"Nick, call the police. I suspect that there are traffickers who abduct girl to do illegal stuff." My mother ordered. "Mum, do you realize that if you call the police I will be charged." I said. "Nick, you can't be selfish and put yourself over Miley." My mother protested. I look at her and gave up. I took out my cellophane and dialed for the police.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Miss Miley Stewart, do you recognize your abductors ?" the police officer said as he is holding onto a clipboard. I glanced over to Miley as she looks around the room nervously. "I…I don't know" she said manage to stutter the words out. "Miss Stewart, remember clearly. How does your abductor looks like ?" the police officer said as she bursting into tears.

"Hey stop it," I shouted. I can't help it when I saw her cry. I stood up, grab her hand and drag her into my room. I can feel that many eyes were on us. Once we are in my room, I sat her on my bed and get her some tissue. "You okay ?" I asked. She nodded as she look at me with wet eyes. "I am just afraid," she said wiping off the tears dripping down from her eyes.

"Afraid of ?" I questioned. "I am scared. My dad is still in their hands. They might kill him anytime," she said sobbing even more. At that moment, I wanted to pull her into my arms but hold back. Before I can respond, she lean over to my chest and cry. I put my arms over her and rub her back to calm her down. It is not long before she fell into a deep slumber. I covered the blanket over her and walk out of my room.

"Nick, how is she ?" my mother asked standing outside the room. "She fell asleep," I replied then look up to the police officer standing next to her. "Mr. Nick Gray, we need you to follow us back for further investigation." He says. "I am already ready for it," I replied in a soft tone and walk behind him as he went down the stairs.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Nick Gray, 17 years old this year. How do you get to know Miley ?" a police officer said slamming on the table. I look at him then back on the table. "I got to know this special service who sells sex, through a friend." I confessed. I looked down to the table. I am so ashamed of myself. How am I going to answer to my dad ? To Kevin ? To Joe ?

_____________________________________________________________________

I drive my way home as I wondered in my mind. What will happen to Miley now ? Miley… There is something different about this girl. I reached home soon enough. I could still see the lights are still on. Mum must be worried sick. "Mum !" I said immediately once I step into the house. "Nick, you're back," my mother said running out from the kitchen to the door. "I am okay mum," I assured her. I can see the worry in her eyes.

"I am so proud of you Nick and so will you father," she said as she caress my cheeks. I briefly nodded my head then look around. There were no signs of Miley. "Where is Miley ?" I asked. "She is still asleep," my mother whispered. I nodded and assured my mother to go to bed early. I walked up the stairs to my room. I enter my room and see Miley sleeping peacefully on my bed.

"Miley," I said as I shook her slightly she stirred and look at me. She woke up and look at me. "Oh sorry, Am I sleeping on your bed ? I shall get off," she said. "No, no… it's no problem," I said sitting her back onto the bed. "I am just wondering if you are hungry or something ? Or if you want to take a shower ?" I asked her. She look at my then I heard some rumbling noise. I looked at her and smile. She smile and then nodded. "So I am guessing you are hungry," I said. She smile then look at me. I have to honestly say, I never seen such beautiful blue eyes before.

"Okay, Wait for me for around half an hour ? I will drive to James Fast

Food Shack to get you something." I said as I gave a brief smile and turn around to walk out of the room. "Can I come along ?" she asked as I spun around. "Sure," I said nodding my head. I take out a sweatshirt out from my wardrobe and threw to her.

___________________________________________________________________

I look at Miley as she gulped down the cup of milkshake then chomp on the fries. "Are you really that hungry ?" I asked while looking at her in astonishment. She nodded her head then flush down the whole cup of milkshake down. "I have not eaten for two days," she said. "Two days ?" I asked. How can a person survived two days without food ? Normally during days when I need to do recording, I almost faint by the end of the day.

"They don't allow me to eat," she said will sipping the remainder of her drink. I look at her. How can this girl be so strong when everything in the world don't go well for her ? She look up to me and I gave her a short smile.


End file.
